Forever Lovers
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry and Draco were together until Hrry found out something he was better off not knowing. now years later Harry has a life but it's nothing without Draco. M/M Slash. Mpreg. Reviewers:Check out: The other side of things, to get answers about DM/PP.


Title: Forever Lovers

A/N: Hi, if anyone reading this likes Harry Potter slash m/m; be sure to read Long Time Coming here's the link: .net/s/2698411/1/Long_Time_Coming

This story is dedicated to LeoZodiac for writing such a amazing fanfic! Think you I enjoyed reading it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was really stupid; he watched the blonde's image in the newspaper. It had been so long since he had last seen him or even talked to him. Harry sighed. He had loved that blond once. It seemed so long ago now…

Harry had been in the library looking for a book that would help for his DADA class when he had spotted a book on the top shelf. Instead of asking for help or using a spell he started to climb up the shelf for it. A voice rang out, "Potter, what the bloody hell _are_ you doing?" surprising him and causing him to fall. Only Harry had ended up falling on the person who had called out to him.

It had been all fun after that everyone laughed at Harry for forgetting his wand in his dormitory-even though really he hadn't forgotten. Harry had been kicked out so that Ron and Hermione could have some quiet time together. But he had told Draco Malfoy that he forget it.

Harry blinked away tears, and threw the paper into the fire. It was all in the past now. He didn't matter to Draco and probe never did.

"Daddy?" A small shy voice said. "Are we going to go out today?"

Harry looked up; he thanked Merlin every day that his five year old son looked like him. The small child had silky black hair and silvery green eyes, more silver then green. It was a lot easier to tell muggles and wizards alike that Jaden's mother died at birthing then that he was Jaden's birth mother, and of course the lot of them believed him. No one had known he was with Draco all the times he had been. It was their secret.

Harry sat on Draco's bed watching the blond study, "Draco, what are we?" Harry had asked the Slytherin.

Draco smirked but hadn't looked up from his books. "We can be anything you want us to be, Potter."

"Harry, its Harry Draco." Harry said for like the hundred of times.

Draco stopped and closed his book. "Harry." He had said softly and then leaned forward slowly drawing Harry to him and claiming his lips. "Harry, we could be friends, or lovers." Draco had said and kissed him again. "It's your choice, Harry Potter."

Harry had smiled he was so clueless, "Lovers?" he had asked and let Draco push him back on the bed.

"Yes…" Draco had answered kissing the smaller boy again. "Lovers forever."

Harry had smiled, "I would like that Draco Malfoy!"

Draco smirked and that night Harry had lost his virginity. The only ketch came the next morning when he was told that no one could no about their relationship and if it got out Draco would dump him.

"Forever's a very long time Draco…" Harry whispered as he stood up and headed to get his and his son's coat.

**BRAKE**

Harry watched as his son Run around the Muggle Park throwing a baseball. Harry shook his head he had got the boy a scorer ball for his birthday and still the boy refused to get rid of the baseball that was sent to him by an unknown sender. At first the unknown sender gifts frightened him. Harry thought someone wanted to hurt Jaden but after a while nothing happen and Harry got use to them coming. Harry never understood why Jade liked the senders gifts more then his own infract Harry was jealous of the sender for taking his son's attention.

Harry looked out at the park looking for his son, fear griped his heart. Jade was not there. He stood up and started to look franticly around but still no sign.

"JADEN!" Harry called near tears. "JADEN!"

"Daddy!" The same shy voice rang out from behind a few trees and Harry ran to those trees slipping his wand out as he went. If his son was in danger he was ready for it. He rushed through the trees only to freeze in spot and feel his wand slip from his fangers.

"Draco?" He whispered brokenly. "Wha-How?" he felt so lost.

Draco smiled, "I will see you again Harry."

Harry stared as the older Draco seemed to melt into his Draco from long ago, the same one who broke up with him on graduation night.

Harry had ran into Draco's room to let him know about his new apartment he just bought, a place that they could go after graduation to be together away from the crowds and the wizard world. But when Harry pushed the door open Draco Malfoy was in the middle of fucking Pansy Parkinson. Harry had felt his heart tighten as he watched Draco finish up with Pans, and then say. "You better go Harry's going to be here soon."

Pans had smiled. "When are you braking up with him?"

"Tonight after I fuck him one last time." Draco said. "He's better then you are and I love him more then you too."

"If that is true then why are you with me as well as him?" Pans asked sweetly and stood up turning to the door only to freeze and pale. "Harry?" She gasped.

Harry by this time was in tears he had thought that Pansy was his friend. He turned and fled. But didn't make it far before strong arms wrapped around him.

"Harry, wait!" Draco cried. "I can explain!"

Harry didn't want to listen he had dropped the paper with the info he wanted to share with Draco somewhere in the hall but couldn't think straight to look for it. He just wanted out and away. "Please." He begged. ""Please Draco! Please let me go!"

Harry wanted to run until he couldn't run anymore. He wanted to cry until his throat was raw. "Please…" he whispered brokenly finally stopped struggling.

"Harry if I let you go now," Draco had whispered softly in his ear. "You must understand that I will find you again, no matter what it takes." Draco slowly let Harry slide out of his arms. "I will have you again Harry Potter. I love you, forever."

Harry had stared at him through tears and whispered. "Forever is a very long time Draco," and then fled. He never went to graduation he didn't want to see Draco, or Pans for that matter. He moved into the apartment in the muggle world by his self and about two months later he was sick. Only to find out by a wizard doctor that he was pregnant and that it was pretty normal for powerful wizards that have been active with the same partner for many years to get knocked up. Harry had never known this. No one had ever told him and he had been sleeping on and off with Draco for nearly three years.

"Daddy!" Jaden's voice pulled him back to reality. Harry looked up and found that he was in Draco's arms, but he thought he had been standing. How did he end up in Draco Malfoy, his son's father, arms.

"Daddy you fell," Jaden answered his question. "Are you sick?"

Harry looked at his son and smiled softly, "No Jade, daddy is fine." Then he looked at Draco. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I'm here to meet my son, Harry." Draco said. "When were you planning to tell me about him?"

"Um…" Harry looked guilty. "Never?"

Draco growled. "Then good thing I already new, hu?"

Harry blinked. "What? How?"

"The paper, Harry." Draco said softly. "You dropped it in the hallway, and I found it."

Harry stared at Draco and then something dawned on him. "It was you, at Christmas and his birthday, all the gifts he reserved that I never knew who sent them. It was you!"

Draco smiled. "Yes." He said. "I could miss my boy's first Christmas or birthday, or any of them for that matter."

Harry shook his head confused. "I don't understand…"

"You don't have to Harry." Draco said. "I told you long ago that I love you and that I will get you back." Draco smiled down at the small man in his arms, "That is why I'm here today."

"I thought you said you wanted to see your son?" Harry asked meekly.

Draco laughed. "I do, but you are the prize."

"What if I don't want to go back?" Harry asked watching his son toss the baseball into the air and ketch it.

Draco sighed, "Don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said blinking around tears "But that doesn't mean I will."

The blond smirked and kissed Harry's forehead. "I want to marry you." He said into Harry's long shoulder length hair. "Will you marry me?"

Harry smiled, "It's up to Jaden."

Jaden turned and looked at his daddy at hearing his name. "Daddy?" He asked.

Draco seemed a little put out, but Harry just smiled and said. "Jaden this man here is your other daddy." Harry reached out for his son who grabbed his hand and held tightly. "He's also the nice man who gave you all those gifts you like so much."

Jaden stared at Draco, "He is?"

"Yes, he is." Harry whispered while Draco said, "Yes, I am."

"Could I get a new glove?" Jade asked. "This one has a hole." Jade showed his baseball glove to Draco, who was still holding Harry in his arms.

Draco laughed, "Yes."

"Jade sweetie," Harry said pulling the boys attention back to him. "Would you like me to marry this man and us to go live with him?"

Jaden blinked, "Is that what you want daddy?" the small child asked.

Harry laughed, "Yes, Merlin help me, yes that's what I want."

"Okay!" Jaden said. "Will you play ball with me and fly with me too?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, I'll do anything you want me to do!"

"Jump off a bridge?" Jade asked curiously.

Draco blinked, "Why'd you want me to do something like that?"

"I don't," Jaden said. "Daddy always asks when I say I was doing what everyone wanted me to do, if I would jump off a bridge if everyone else was doing it."

Harry smirked. "Let's go home."

"Home!" Jaden yelled happily only to stop and look back at Harry and Draco. "Which home?"

**THE END.**


End file.
